ff_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonds
"Bonds" is the eleventh episode of season 1 of Final Fantasy Still. Story Managing to successfully escape from Kefka's laboratory, Terra and Zidane are making their way through the Lunar Canyon. Terra is exhausted from running and requests a stop to catch a breath. The girl is worried about Squall, but Zidane comforts her saying that he is certain he is fine. She asks Zidane if he was afraid of her during their fight and he comments on her strength, but Terra cuts him short. Zidane then says that he wasn't really afraid of her and it was more that Terra was afraid of her own power, that she had emotions. Terra is angry at those words, but Zidane comforts her that he is not a human himself in his world. He speaks about his discovery of his true purpose back then, as a harbinger of destruction, and feeling depressed. He says that because he had friends that believed in him and saw past his powers. Terra feels comforted by Zidane's words and the monkey-tailed boy feels a bit embarassed by it. Golbez then appears, intending to retrieve Terra. He taunts the girl, hoping for her to turn herself in when spoken about her uncontrollable power. Zidane announces that he will need to use force to get Terra and Cecil appears sharing the same sentiment. Zidane and Cecil have some light talk in spite of Golbez's presence and the dark knight offers to fight the imperial, allowing Zidane and Terra to pass safely into their own territory who take him on the offer. Golbez calls this meeting with the "captain of the Red Wings" unexpected, to which Cecil denies his position, having deserted the Empire he once worked for because he had to take an order he did not agree with. Cecil then has a recollection of his past regarding the order. The Emperor orders him to retrieve the Crystal, sparing no live if one would stand in opposition. Unable to defy his ruler, Cecil calls himself a coward under his breath knowing that it should not be followed. Along with Kefka, the two went to retrieve the Crystal with the jester going on the rampage. Seeing this, Cecil finally stands up for himself and fights Kefka. Back to reality, Golbez abstains from attacking Cecil, saying that even if he would defeat the dark knight, Terra would be already out of his reach and he decides to postpone the inevitable fight. He says that Terra is the key to the outcome they both want as she lives in fear that makes a danger to all. Just before Golbez disappears, he says that one day Cecil will find it reasonable for Terra to be returned to the Empire. Sephiroth then arrives at the Lunar Canyon. He thinks about how he summoned the Mist to use it against Squall during their fight, but for reasons unknown to him it was the gunblade wielder who got to use it. Sephiroth recollects his memories regarding his arrival at Kefka's laboratory. He is surprised how Golbez is not planning to upperhand him, to which the armor-clad man says if he wishes to fight he assures him that it will come. Sephiroth wonders if he ready to give up the girl to him or think he can still die. Golbez assures him he knows that Sephiroth can't die, but questions his ability to win the upcoming battle. Back to reality, Sephiroth wonders how much Golbez knows. Cloud then teleports next to Sephiroth stating he wants to settle things with the blade wielder. Sephiroth taunts Cloud saying that he has a lot of fun haunting him. Agitated, Cloud charges at his opponent and a fight ensues between the two. Meanwhile at his laboratory, Kefka is perplexed to see destruction that has happened there. Category:Final Fantasy Still season 1 episodes